Esposa En Turno
by SheIsTepe
Summary: Ellos solo querían una vida normal. Querían de regreso a la familia perfecta como los habían etiquetado años atrás..¿También perderían a su padre? ¿Qué harían de hoy en adelante? ¿Tendrían aquella familia que tanto soñaban? MAL SUMMARY/TH/Ed'Al'Emm
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER**: La saga Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo las manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un ratito. Por lo cual la trama es mía. **

* * *

Hola de Nuevo mundo!

Ya se, ya se, me asuente meses pero tengo una gran explicación la cual luego les contare.

Despues de hacer mi fic ''Todo cambio'' Comenze con otra la cual no eh seguido porque todavía no tengo la suficiente inspiración ni el tiempo para seguirla. Para serles sincera es la primera vez en este año en que prendo la lap con fines de seguir con algún fic o algo parecido.

Hace una semana me puse a leer nuevamente un gran fic que en verdad lo recomiendo ''AMARRDOS'' (no se los recomiendo porque la autora me dijo, ni la conozco pero es para mi un gran fic!) y pues hoy vi una serie de televisión la cual me inspiro en comenzar otro fic en lo que me inspiro para seguir escribiendo el de ''Fui hecho para amarte''

Espero de verdad me vuelvan a aceptar con esta trama muy, muy distinta a las demás ñ_ñ espero la disfruten. Por el momento solo eh escrito esto porque mi hermano me apuro y bueno, me corto la inspiración!

Nos leemos luego!

_SheIsTepe_

* * *

**Pov. Narrador **

Era una tarde normal para la ciudad de Phoenix, Estados Unidos.

_Abril 1992. Phoenix, Arizona, EUA_

-¡Amor, llegue!-Grito el señor Cullen entrando a su gran hogar, el cual se ubicaba a las orillas de la calurosa ciudad.

Edward Cullen era un exitoso abogado en la ciudad y era reconocido en varias partes del país. Él estaba casado desde hacía ya 4 años con Elizabeth Cullen, y contaban con solo 3 hijos; Emmett de 3 años y los mellizos Edward y Alice con apenas 1 año de edad.

Emmett tenía el cabello negro como su madre, los hoyuelos de su padre y la tez blanca de ambos padres. También se le reconocía por su complexión algo robusta y sus ojos grises como su abuela paterna. Era un niño muy alegre y un poco temido con el mundo. Le gustaba mucho jugar en las tardes con su hermano Edward y su padre al futbol en la gran terraza de su casa.

Edward, en cambio, tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos verdes esmeraldas como su madre y el parecido muy importante con su padre con el que compartía el mismo nombre. Edward era muy temido y curioso dada su edad, casi no se le escuchaba hablar con nadie y rara la vez que era juguetón con sus 2 hermanos .

Alice era la única niña y la más pequeña de sus hermanos. Ella era muy parecida a Edward, el cabello castaño claro, el parecido a su padre, pero a diferencia de Edward ella tenia los ojos azules como su padre y los hoyuelos al sonreir. Alice era una niña muy alegre, era muy apegada a su madre, ''hablaba'' todo el dia, le gustaba mucho jugar con su nana a ser la princesa de un gran castillo. De veces se le veía jugando con sus hermanos a los autos pero no por eso dejaban de ser hermanos muy unidos a pesar de su corta edad.

-¡PAPI!-Se escuchó el grito de sus 3 hijos por la cocina.

El abogado Cullen espero feliz a la llegada de sus 3 hermosos hijos y su bella esposa que sonreía al ver cómo los 3 pequeños mountritos lo tiraban al piso dichosos por ver de nuevo a su padre.

-Que buen recibimiento-Decía el señor Cullen mientras se levantaba del suelo riendo.-Buenas noches, amor-beso a su esposa.

Sus hijos salieron de la habitación como entraron después de saludar a su padre.

-¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?-Pregunto Elizabeth mientras le quitaba el saco que traía puesto su esposo.

-Me ah ido excelente, gane el caso de la señora Smith-Respondió Edward mientras se tiraba al sillón de la sala.-Pero me canse mucho, también.-se tocó el cuello algo molesto.

Elizabeth lo noto y dulcemente le dio un masaje a su cuello que estaba muy tenso.

-Valla-dijo Elizabeth cuando trataba de deshacer un ''nudo'' en su cuello-Debes darte un descanso, amor, estas muy tenso.

-Tengo varios asuntos en las oficinas, ya abra otro día para esas vacaciones.-Se levantó del sofá más aliviado-Gracias, amor-Le dio un dulce beso a su joven esposa y se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha caliente antes de cenar.

Los días en la joven familia Cullen eran alegres y nada monótonos como se acostumbraba mucho en las familias ocupadas. Elizabeth era una gran ama de casa, que con la nana de los niños; María. Mantenían en excelentes condiciones la gran casa.

Pasaron los meses en la familia y casi se acercaba el aniversario número 5 para la joven pareja. Edward y Elizabeth tenían planeada una bonita velada bajo las estrellas del caluroso mes de agosto. Sin los niños en casa, si no con los padres de Elizabeth que vivían a pocos kilómetros de su segunda hija.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy-Edward iba entrando a la cocina, asustando sin intenciones a su esposa.

Abrazo por detrás a Elizabeth apretándola delicadamente contra su pecho, beso repetidas veces el cuello de su mujer mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la excitante sensación que le causaban los besos húmedos de su marido.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más pasionales, Edward y Emmett entraron corriendo a la cocina, asustando a sus padres.

-Te voy a alcanza, Edd-Decía Emmett a su hermano pequeño mientras este último no hacía más que gritar divertido.

Ninguno de ellos tenían noción de lo que ocurría entre sus padres, es más, ni los notaron hasta que Edward tropezó con la pata de una banca y su padre rápidamente lo levanto.

-Ya paso, cariño-Le repetía su padre mientras le sobaba una de sus rodillas la cual se había raspado.-Ya les había dicho que no es bueno correr en casa-les informo nuevamente a sus hijos.

Edward Junior poco a poco dejo de llorar al igual que Emmett el cual se había asustado mucho por su hermanito de ojos verdes.

-Lávense las manos que ya vamos a comer-Les ordeno Elizabeth mientras bajaba a Edward de la barra de a cocina-Díganle a su hermanita Alice.-Los niños asintieron y salieron caminando más tranquilos.

Ah la hora de la comida la familia Cullen comieron amenamente mientras escuchaban música del radio del comedor. Casi no conversaban en las comidas, no era mucho de su estilo. Después de media hora todos terminaron la comida, le dieron gracias a Elizabeth y a María que hicieron la comida y se retiraron de allí.

Edward salió al patio trasero donde tenían una gran piscina donde él mismo planeaba como seria su gran noche de aniversario el cual sería la siguiente noche. Él se las arreglaría para que fuera perfecta, inolvidable para ambos. Esa sería una noche perfecta, nadie le arruinaría la sorpresa a la joven pareja…


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy yo de Nuevo! :D**

**Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo anterior.**

**Bueno, les dejo este capi donde las cosas se punen súper interesantes!**

**Otra cosa, ya estoy escribiendo nuevamente para mi fic anterior (nací hecho para amarte) y las cosas se ponen color ROJO! Ahhh! :D Luego subo la continuación, por lo mientras disfruten este capi!**

_**SheIsTepe-**_

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Ya llevan sus chamarras?-Le pregunto Elizabeth a la joven María.

-Si, señora,-Contesto amable a su pregunta.-¿Se le ofrece algo más antes de retirarnos? Sus padres ya están en el recibidor esperando a sus nietos.-Informo.

Elizabeth negó con una cálida sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Vamos.-Camino la señora Cullen hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

Cuando vieron a su hija la abrazaron cálidamente sus padres, aceptando gustosos cuidar a sus pequeños angelitos por una noche, la de su aniversario número 5.

-Cuídense mucho, mis amores.-se despedía la madre de Elizabeth; Sophia. Beso las mejillas de su hija y las de su guapo yerno.

-Igualmente, Sophia. Gracias por cuidar a nuestros hijos-Le dijo a su suegra amablemente.

-Oh cielo, no es por nada, nos encanta cuidar a estos angelitos.-Los niños sonrieron sin entender y se despidieron de sus padres, emocionados por el hecho de pasar una noche con los abuelos.

-¡ADIO MAMI!-Grito Emmett desde la camioneta de los abuelos.

El abogado Edward y su guapa esposa movían la mano en forma de despedida a sus hijos. La camioneta se perdió entre el asfalto de la calle. Y la joven pareja entro a la casa para comenzar una hermosa velada.

Eran las 7 de la tarde-noche por lo cual en el cielo se formaba un hermoso crepúsculo anaranjado.

-Es hermoso, ¿no?-Le pregunta Edward a su amada mientras la abrazaba por detrás y depositaba un casto beso en su cuello. Estando ellos en la terraza de su habitación en la planta alta, se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que los rayos del sol desaparecieron y la luna ocupaba su lugar.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para besar suavemente los labios de su marido, él obviamente correspondió mientras sus manos se ubicaban en la parte baja de su espalda y las manos de su joven esposa jugaban con su cabello.

-Vamos a la piscina-Sugirió Edward con voz ronca cuando las cosas se ponían más ''calientes''.

Elizabeth no hizo más que asentir y fue rápido a cambiarse la ropa. Encontró un traje de baño de dos piezas rojo con amarillo, no era bikini pero podía verse al descubierto su esbelta y cuidada figura. Edward, por su parte, solo se puso un short azul hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus esculpidas piernas.

Ambos se encontraron en la piscina que estaba bastante alumbrada, Edward se había encargado de acomodar el estéreo de la sala de entretenimiento para poner un poco de más ambiente con música romántica.

-Te vez hermosa-Susurro aterciopeladamente en el oído de su esposa la cual se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Feliz aniversario-Elizabeth dijo sensual mientras acordaba la distancia entre sus bocas y empezaron una lenta y tortuosa danza.

Edward sentía que poco a poco la _temperatura_ iba subiendo gracias a su _amiguito._ Él se las ingenió para llegar caminando a la piscina sin separarse ni un centímetro. Cuando ambos estaban a la orilla Edward y Elizabeth cayeron estrepitosamente.

-¿Pero qué diablos?…-Murmuro Elizabeth cubierta de pies a cabeza de agua.

Su esposo se carcajeo mientras se acercaba a ella y la llevaba a la orilla de la piscina y comenzaban nuevamente a besarse, esta vez la excitación en el short de Edward era más notoria.

Poco a poco se despojaron de las pocas prendas que tenían y comenzaron a hacer el amor como no lo hacían en meses. Sus gemidos no los ocultaban y de vez en vez gritaban sus nombres.

Para la joven pareja ya no había tiempo, no existían los minutos ni las horas. Simplemente se dedicaron a sentir el uno del otro lenta y cálidamente. Era verdad que hace tiempo no hacían el amor como esa noche debido a las ocupaciones de cada uno.

-Te amo.-le susurro feliz Elizabeth a su esposo que le sonreía deslumbrante.

Se dieron un dulce beso y se volvieron a acomodar las ropas que llevaban.

-¿Quieres cenar algo, amor?-pregunta Edward mientras salía de la piscina.

-Una copa de vino no estaría mal-Contesta Elizabeth coqueta.

Su esposo solo atina a asentir con una juguetona sonrisa y entra a la cocina de su lujosa casa. Camina dentro de esta, toma la botella de vino de una de las alacenas altas y dos copas para servir. Salió de la cocina con la botella, se dirige al living y se mira en el espejo de la habitación.

Sus ojos azules tenían un tono violáceo y se miraban un tanto obscuros por una razón, de sus cabellos caoba caían algunas gotas de agua y se pegan a su escupido abdomen, también tenía una sonrisa distinta…malvada, se podría describir.

Camino con la botella en manos a la biblioteca de junto y se adentró al pequeño salón, dejo las cosas que llevaba consigo en el escritorio de madera italiana y se sentó en la silla a juego. Acuno su cabeza con ambas manos, tiro un poco de su cabello húmedo.

-Ya es hora…-Susurro para si en voz baja.

De uno de los cajones del escritorio saco un par de guantes de látex blancos y una piola gruesa. Se puso los guantes de látex, con la mano izquierda tomo la botella y las copas, y con la mano derecha agarro la piola y se encamino con pasos firmes pero silenciosos hacia la piscina donde Elizabeth le daba la espalda a la cocina que era la puerta de entrada y salida al patio trasero.

Edward dejo caer la botella y las copas haciéndolas romper, Elizabeth giro rápidamente y vio a su marido sujetando la soga con obvias intenciones. Ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes en shock, ella no lo creía capaz de lo que quería hacer.

La señora de la casa reacciono demasiado lento, Edward había tomado fuerte de su brazo, la saco de la piscina agresivamente y la azoto fuerte contra el asfalto que rodeaba la piscina.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunta su esposa dolida y en shock.

-Te amo.-Se limita a contestar el abogado Cullen antes de tomar nuevamente la soga y colocarla en el cuello de Elizabeth.

Ella luchaba por su vida, trataba de golpearlo, de gritar, de zafarse de aquella bestia que tanto amaba. Él, por su parte, la miraba directamente a los ojos que clamaban aire pero poco a poco Elizabeth dejo de pelear con la misma fuerza hasta hacerse débiles.

Las esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos perdieron el brillo a los pocos segundos. Edward evito besarle la frente, cerro los parpados de su mujer, viendo por última vez esos ojos que a él lo enamoraron desde el primer momento que los miro. Ajusto más la piola de su cuello y la arrojo a la piscina donde ella quedo boca abajo flotando.

Edward se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, se levantó del húmedo suelo, tomo la botella del pasto y la arrojo donde su esposa flotaba ya sin vida. La miro unos momentos y se dirigió al interior de su casa.

Siendo Edward un abogado sabía bien como hacer una ''escena del crimen''. No quiso desacomodar muchas cosas queriendo hacer parecer que solo vinieron a ''matar'' a la familia más rica y famosa de Phoenix.

Salió por la puerta delantera y la cerro, desde allí afuera trato de abrirla a patadas tratando de hacer una escena más creíble. Cuando logro abrir la puerta fue tirando varias cosas con el mismo fin. También se encargó de romper las cámaras de video así como las cintas de esta.

Paso alrededor de una hora para dejar todo planeado, la lujosa casa se miraba como si en verdad alguien hubiera irrumpido en ella. Edward se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por acabar con la vida de una persona que le había amado con locura.

-Solo falta algo…-Dijo hablándole a la nada.

Fue al patio trasero donde se encontraba su difunta esposa Elizabeth en la misma posición de hace una hora. Frente a ella se empezó a golpear como loco rompiéndose la nariz y la ceja, él mismo golpeo su ojo hasta hincharse, al igual de dislocarse el hombro. Edward camino un tanto dolido físicamente hasta el baño para deshacerse por el retrete de los guantes de látex.

Camino lentamente al teléfono del living mientras se alteraba mentalmente para hacer la llamada a la policía.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-una voz femenina sonó al otro lado del auricular. Era hora de comenzar el show…

-Mi..mi esposa-comenzó a llorar por el teléfono.

-Cálmese, señor, ¿Ocurrió algo con su esposa?-La voz femenina de la policía de Phoenix sonaba profesional pero trataba de tranquilizar al señor Cullen.

-Esta…muerta-Balbuceo, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Edward lloraba con verdaderas lágrimas, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho no podía parar. Él la amaba de verdad pero algo le decía que ya no la necesitaba, ya no era la misma chica de 20 años de la que se enamoró 6 años antes.

-¿Señor?-La señorita de la policía lo llamaba por el auricular. Edward no se había percatado de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, llorando.

Después de varias preguntas que el exitoso abogado tardo en responder por sus lágrimas. La policía iba camino a la lujosa mansión.

Como pudo, Edward se levantó del suelo donde había estado llorando varios minutos después de colgarle a la policía. Adolorido por sus propios golpes camino hacia donde se encontraba la que era su esposa, la hermosa Elizabeth.

Tomo de su frio tobillo y la jalo hacia la orilla de la piscina. Levanto a Elizabeth y la abrazo en el suelo, quito algunos mechones mojados de su rostro frio y pálido. Estuvo allí con ella unos minutos antes de que la policía se adentrara a su lujosa mansión, la cual había sido testigo de una noche que nadie olvidaría.

-Te lo dije, amor, una noche inolvidable-le susurro a su esposa antes de que los policías levantaran a Edward del suelo y lo llevaran dentro de su hogar, donde empezarían las mil y un preguntas de esa noche.

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**¿Se imaginaban que esa noche iba a ser…asi de inolvidable?**

**Bueno los espero en los RR :3**

**Las/os adoro(;**

_**SheIsTepe-**_


End file.
